List of Universal Music Group Nashville artists
This is a list of artists on Universal Music Group Nashville. Universal Music Group Nashville comprises the Nashville branches of MCA Records, Mercury Records and Capitol Records, as well as Lost Highway Records. Formerly, the company included the Nashville branch of DreamWorks Records. MCA Nashville Records As MCA Records reissued recordings previously released on other labels, only country music artists whose recordings were first issued on the MCA or MCA Nashville label are to be listed here. *Kassi Ashton (Interscope/MCA Nashville) *Jordan Davis *Clare Dunn *Vince Gill *Sam Hunt *Kip Moore *Kacey Musgraves *George Strait *Josh Turner Former Artists *Gary Allan (from Decca) *Bill Anderson *Atlanta *The Bellamy Brothers (MCA/Curb) *[House (band)|Big House Britney Robbins *Marty Brown *Ed Bruce *Buck Howdy *Jimmy Buffett (from ABC) *Tracy Byrd *Lionel Cartwright *Mark Chesnutt *Roy Clark (from ABC) *John Conlee *Ronnie Dove *Bobbie Cryner *Desert Rose Band (MCA/Curb) *Ronnie Dunn (Churchill/MCA) *Steve Earle *Alecia Elliott *Evangeline (Margaritaville) *Terri Gibbs *Nancy Griffith *Merle Haggard *Hanna-McEuen (singles only, album was issued on DreamWorks) *Keith Harling *Mallary Hope *Hot Apple Pie (singles only, album was issued on DreamWorks) *James House *Randy Houser *Rebecca Lynn Howard *Jedd Hughes *Waylon Jennings *Olivia Newton-John *George Jones *Josh Kelley *Shannon Lawson *Brenda Lee (from Decca) *Joni Lee *Patty Loveless *Lyle Lovett (MCA/Curb) *Shelby Lynne *Barbara Mandrell (from ABC) *Kathy Mattea *The Mavericks *McAlyster *McBride & the Ride *Ronnie McDowell *Reba McEntire *Bill Monroe (from Decca) *Allison Moorer *Lorrie Morgan (from ABC) *David Lee Murphy *David Nail *The Oak Ridge Boys (from ABC) *J. P. Pennington *Randy Rogers Band *Raybon Brothers *Dennis Robbins *John Wesley Ryles *Run C&W *John Schneider *Earl Scruggs *Ashton Shepherd *Sons of the Desert *Roger Springer *Karen Staley *Ray Stevens *Marty Stuart *T. Bubba *Marsha Thornton *Tanya Tucker *Conway Twitty *Gene Watson *Drake White *The Whites *Little David Wilkins *Don Williams *Kelly Willis *Lee Ann Womack (from Decca; left MCA in 2006 and rejoined in 2008) *Chely Wright *Curtis Wright (MCA/Airborne) *Tammy Wynette *Wynonna (MCA/Curb) *Trisha Yearwood Formerly On Decca Nashville *Bill Anderson *Rhett Akins *Gary Allan *Patsy Cline *Mark Chesnutt *Helen Darling *Frazier River *Rebecca Lynn Howard *Chris Knight *Brenda Lee *Loretta Lynn *Dolly Parton *Dawn Sears *Shane Stockton *Mel Tillis *Conway Twitty *Lee Ann Womack Formerly On Rising Tide Nashville *Matraca Berg *The Buffalo Club *Scotty Emerick *Jack Ingram *J. C. Jones *Delbert McClinton *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band *Rebecca Lynn Howard *Keith Sewell *Kris Tyler *Tony Toliver Formerly On DreamWorks Nashville *Jessica Andrews *Lisa Angelle *Tori Baxley *Dan Colehour *Linda Davis *Roxie Dean *Scotty Emerick *Emerson Drive * Rick Ferrell *Jeff Foxworthy *Hanna-McEuen *Hot Apple Pie *Joanna Janét *Jolie & The Wanted *Toby Keith *Tracy Lawrence *Mac McAnally *The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band *Danielle Peck *Michelle Poe *Redmon & Vale *Johnny Reid *Shane Sellers *Chalee Tennison *Randy Travis *Mike Walker *Jimmy Wayne *Amanda Wilson *Darryl Worley Mercury Nashville Records Artists whose only UMG distributed recordings were first issued by MGM Records or Polydor Records are not listed here. See also List of Mercury Records artists Current Artists *Lauren Alaina (Interscope/Mercury Nashville) *Billy Currington *Travis Denning *Maddie & TaeMADDIE & TAE HAVE SIGNED WITH UMG NASHVILLE *Parker McCollum *Chris Stapleton *Shania Twain Former Artists *Daniele Alexander *Harley Allen *John Anderson *Lynn Anderson *Steve Azar *Butch Baker *The Bama Band *The Band Perry (Interscope/Mercury Nashville) *Bon Jovi (promotion only) *Larry Boone *Laura Bell Bundy *John Brannen *The Burch Sisters *Rodney Carrington *Johnny Cash *Chance *Terri Clark *Coldwater Jane *Easton Corbin *Corbin/Hanner *Neal Coty *Billy Ray Cyrus *Davis Daniel *Wesley Dennis *Daisy Dern *Dave Dudley *Meredith Edwards *Leon Everette *Halfway to Hazard (StyleSonic/Mercury Nashville) *Eric Heatherly *Julianne Hough *Jamey Johnson *David Lynn Jones *Toby Keith *The Kentucky Headhunters *Sammy Kershaw *Jeff Knight *Tracy Lawrence *Little Big Town *Cledus Maggard *Marcel *Jim Matt *Kathy Mattea *Scotty McCreery (Interscope/Mercury Nashville) *Brian McComas *Reba McEntire *Shane Minor *Randy Montana *Kacey Musgraves *David Nail *Jennifer Nettles *Gary Nichols *James Otto *Randy Rogers Band *Julie Roberts *Ronna Reeves *Kim Richey *Jenny Simpson *Anthony Smith *Canaan Smith *The Statler Brothers Keith Stegall *Sugarland *Twister Alley *Dan Tyminski *John & Audrey Wiggins *Mark Wills *Becky Williams *Holly Williams *Lee Ann Womack *The Wrays *Wright Brothers Band *Wynonna (Mercury/Curb) Formerly On Polydor Nashville *4 Runner *Amie Comeaux *Jeff Copley *Davis Daniel *Clinton Gregory *Toby Keith *Mark Luna *The Moffatts *Shane Sutton *Chely Wright Capitol Records Nashville * Dierks Bentley * Luke Bryan * Mickey Guyton * Adam Hambrick (Buena Vista/Capitol Nashville) * Caylee Hammack * Hootie & The Blowfish * Little Big Town * Jon Pardi * Darius Rucker * Carrie Underwood * Keith Urban Former Artists * Trace Adkins * Susan Ashton * The Bama Band * Joe Barnhill * Stephanie Bentley * John Berry * Suzy Bogguss * Lisa Brokop * Garth Brooks * Kix Brooks * T. Graham Brown * Rodney Carrington * Chris Cagle * Glen Campbell * Paulette Carlson * Deana Carter *Jameson Clark * Jessi Colter * Billy "Crash" Craddock * Kenny Dale * Linda Davis * Clay Davidson * Billy Dean * The Delevantes * Amber Dotson * George Ducas * Whitney Duncan * Emilio Navaira * Ty England * Skip Ewing * Cleve Francis * Ricky Lynn Gregg * Merle Haggard * Jennifer Hanson * Joni Harms * Walker Hayes * Steven Wayne Horton * Joey Hyde * The Jenkins *David Lynn Jones * Charles Kelley * Brandon Kinney * Lady Antebellum * Chris LeDoux * Joni Lee * Tom Mabe * Barbara Mandrell * Mason Dixon * Delbert McClinton * Mindy McCready * Jennette McCurdy * Mel McDaniel * Scott McQuaig * Dean Miller * Dude Mowrey * Anne Murray * Willie Nelson * Juice Newton * Nitty Gritty Dirt Band * Jamie O'Neal * Allison Paige * Palomino Road * Pearl River * Pirates of the Mississippi * Eddie Rabbitt * The Ranch * Eddy Raven * Ashley Ray * Julie Reeves * River Road * Kenny Rogers * Roy Rogers * Linda Ronstadt * Sawyer Brown (Curb/Capitol) * Don Schlitz * Thom Schuyler * Shenandoah * Ryan Shupe & The RubberBand * Russell Smith * Jo-El Sonnier * Verlon Thompson * Cyndi Thomson * Trader-Price * Tanya Tucker * Conway Twitty * Steve Wariner * Paul David Wells * Emily West * Dottie West * Cheryl Wheeler * Lari White * Wild Rose * Jeff Wood * Tim Wilson * Curtis Wright * Billy Yates * Faron Young Formerly On Patriot Nashville * Bryan Austin * John Berry * Lisa Brokop * Noah Gordon Formerly On Virgin Nashville * Chris Cagle * Clay Davidson * Jerry Kilgore * Tom Mabe * Roy D. Mercer * Julie Reeves * River Road EMI Records Nashville *Gary Allan *Brothers Osborne *Eric Church *Alan Jackson *Jon Langston (32 Bridge Entertainment/EMI Records Nashville) *Brandon Lay *Kylie Morgan Former Artists * Kelleigh Bannen * Haley Georgia *Jennifer Nettles * Troy Olsen *Eric Paslay * Hillary Scott & the Scott Family Buena Vista Records *CB30Disney Music Group and Universal Music Group Nashville Roll Out New Label 'Buena Vista Records' *Temecula Road References * Universal Music Group Nashville